


Rodney and Cadman Go Down

by Pares (kormantic)



Series: Up Up Down Down Right Left Right Left B A Start [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Duet, F/M, Oral Sex, Rodney With Girls, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That man is worthless who knows how to receive a favor, but not how to return one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney and Cadman Go Down

_Nam improbus est homo qui beneficium scit sumere et reddere nescit. --Plautus*_

 

He'd gotten his boxers back on and both socks before he realized what she'd been saying.

"You want to— _what_?"

"Look," she'd said. "It'll be an adventure. I've never done it—well, from this particular angle anyway, and since I'm not you, it'll be hot."

"I'd ask you if you'd sustained a recent head injury, but as you're currently in _my body_ I know the answer's no. Wait, wait—you haven't been taking any hallucinogenic substances have you? Because I am not okay with that, I am not comfortable with any mind altering—"

And then she'd slipped their hand down his boxers and closed it around his dick and he'd stuttered to a halt, gasping. She let him go almost immediately, reaching up to tug the sheet out of his other hand and dropping it to the floor.

"Why don't you just take your pants off and lie down," she'd suggested. And in a sort of wild-eyed sex haze, with his mouth clamped shut against any embarrassing whimpering, he'd hopped around peeling off his socks and then stripped off his boxers before arranging himself, stiff-limbed and hard, god, so hard on Cadman's bed.

"You really have nothing to be ashamed about," she'd whispered, sort of breathily he'd thought, for a woman with no actual corporeal form. He was pretty sure that she sounded faintly surprised too, and he'd have taken umbrage at that, except that she was rolling his balls around now and he found it distracting.

"If you let me have both hands, I could make this _very_ good for you. Come on, Rodney, I know you like this—"

"Yes, well, it's been. Some time since I've had—ohhhh, oh, yes, _please_ , fine, go ahead—"

And when Rodney bent his knees and tilted his hips, she'd rubbed a thumb behind his balls and changed her hold on his cock, a slow rolling grip that had made him screw his eyes shut and rub his cheek against the pillow.

"This—this isn't really fair, you know," he'd babbled, "I mean, I mean, I don't get to touch you, I mean, you don't get to be touched, you—"

"Relax, Rodney," she'd purred. "You can owe me one."

*

And to be honest, he'd never really thought that she'd call in that particular favor. After all, she was no longer trapped in his body, and then she'd been dating Carson, _Carson_ of all people, honestly, she could have had her choice of any guy in the expedition, and she goes with _him?_ Well, there was no accounting for taste, and besides, Carson was a friend of his, a colleague at least, and it wasn't like she'd shown up at his door in a lacey little nightie once they'd been sorted out, and it wasn't like he'd hoped she would. After the first few days, anyway.

So when they were captured by the Nez're-al and kept in a sort of very posh hotel suite (if you frequented hotels found at the bottom of steep mine shafts) while the Nez're-al were busy wheeling and dealing with the Genii for the opportunity to sell them at wholesale prices, he was a little surprised when she started unbuckling her belt. And then going right on to unzipping her uniform pants. It wasn't like they'd even had to share a room or anything, and the bathroom was just a few steps away.

"What—what are you doing?"

"Well, we've been here for three days, and the only way in or out is a sheer 600 foot climb. I've got nothing, Rodney, and if we're going to be sold to the Genii, then that means torture, and I don't know about you, but if I'm going to be in a lot of pain, I'd at least like a little pleasure first." She let her pants fall to the floor, and Rodney could see that she was wearing pale pink bikini underwear, and he was fairly sure that those weren't standard military issue. Unless they were, and that gave him a very strange moment of picturing Sheppard in pink underpants, and god, why did his brain _do_ things like that to him? "So, remember how I lent you a hand that time?" she said breezily, and then she tugged her tight black t-shirt over her head and tossed her long hair and Rodney's mouth went dry, dryer, after all she'd taken off her pants first, but her little gray bra was somehow making this seem suddenly real. "Well, it's your turn."

Rodney waved out one hand in a general breast-ward direction and said, "I. I. Yes." And "Can I kiss you?" and stepped forward and took her shoulders before she answered, and he shut his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, lightly, cautiously, and she kissed him back, hard, and laughed a little and said, "Don't be such a dork, Rodney. You can do pretty much whatever you want."

So he nodded and sank one hand into her thick hair, cupping the back of her head and he kissed her again, and then nibbled at her earlobe and licked at the space behind her ear, and brushed a thumb against her nipple with his free hand, and she made a low little throaty sound and he felt her reach back to undo the clasp of her bra and then she pushed him back enough so that she could shrug out of it and he grinned at her and tried not to stare, reminding himself that he could _touch_ all he liked, so he brushed his fingertips under the curve of her breast and bent his head to taste one nipple, and she giggled, Cadman _giggled_ and he looked up, surprised, and her face was pink and her eyes were bright and he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

But after a moment she pulled away a little, and he could see faint indentations in her pretty breasts where his zipper and buttons had sort of poked into her skin, and he said, "Sorry, sorry—" and scrambled out of his jacket and pulled at his t-shirt and skinned out of his own pants as soon as he could, so he could get back to the business of kissing her sweet, wide mouth.

Eventually, he let her go and they both swayed a little drunkenly and he suggested, "Bed now?" and she nodded and he sort of swung her in an arc closer to the bed and she grinned at him and then let herself fall, bouncing twice on the extremely comfortable mattress.

She was white and pink and really pretty amazingly hot and she was ready to go. Rodney found himself rubbing his hands together in delectable anticipation, and forced himself to stop. In his experience, it made women uncomfortable, and anyway he had better things to do with his hands.

"Toss me a pillow, would you?"

She tossed one at his head, hitting him full in the face. She giggled again and he knew he was grinning back at her, that he probably looked stupid, and she said, "Lose the boxers, Rodney," and he hooked them down and settled himself with his knees on the pillow and set his hands on her slightly stubbly thighs.

"Cadman, I don't know if you know this, but you are really, _really_ unbelievably hot," he said reverently, fingers plucking at the waistband of her pink underwear.

"Thanks," she replied, leaning up on her elbows and watching him with a sort of lazy interest. "So. Are you gonna go down on me or what?"

He ran his hands up along her thighs and stroked down her hips, rolling her underwear down to reveal a blondish thatch of curls. Thanks to the luxurious baths she'd been taking, she smelled warm and delicious as opposed to sweaty and afraid, and Rodney was grateful for that, bending to kiss her little firm belly, and gently pinching at the join of her thighs, scraping his nails through the hair between them. She shuddered a little, and he risked a glance up. Her cheeks were flushed and she was biting at her lower lip. She looked ready and willing, with her porn-tossed hair and her dark, liquid eyes, but almost afraid, too.

"Take it easy," he assured her. "I know what I'm doing." And he dipped his head and hooked one thigh over his shoulder, spreading her open with one hand. He could hear her tiny gasp when he touched her with his tongue, and he lapped at her happily, prodding up the little hood of flesh with his thumb and angling his head so he could close his lips around her, and god, he'd missed this, and she twitched and trembled around him and he kissed her and stroked into her with one finger, then two and she writhed a little, her hips churning dangerously, and he gave a little chuckle, because, _yes_ , yes, Christ, this was fucking _hot,_ her thighs pressed against his ears, her scent everywhere, a woman just _melting_ for him, it made him moan a little, a hungry little groan that shook right through him and into her, because she made a blind little cry and he could feel her clenching around his fingers, wet and greedy and nowhere near done.

*

When you show up on a rescue mission, there's a lot of stuff you hope you won't see. You hope there won't be blood, you hope there won't be chains, you hope there won't be corpses where your friends should be. You hope there won't be signs of abuse of any kind, and you really hope you don't walk in on someone getting tortured, sexually or otherwise, but John had never walked in on anything like this before.

As soon as the grainy haze of the Asgard transporter beam cleared, he saw Rodney and Cadman. Pretty much as much of them as there _was_ to see, actually.

Rodney was pretty much going to town on Cadman, head bobbing, one hand kneading at the join of her thigh, his other hand…busy elsewhere. Cadman had her head thrown back, her hips rocking slowly, her long throat bared, her skin flushed, her breasts pert and pretty with sweet pink nipples that John was _not_ thinking about tasting. Rodney's ears were red and his mouth, when John could see it, was red and glossy--and then Cadman lifted her head, and saw him, her eyes going wide in panic—and then glazing over as Rodney made a little humming sound. She bit her lip and her hands knotted in the sheets and she dropped her head again, her ankles hooking against Rodney's back, a tremor going all through her. For a while, all John could hear was Rodney's harsh breathing.

"Rodney," Cadman said, eventually, her voice almost unrecognizable. "Rodney. Rodney?" He paused and lifted his head. "The cavalry's here," she whispered, and made a faint gesture with her chin over Rodney's head. He turned around, craning his neck to see over Cadman's thigh, and when he caught sight of John, he grinned.

"Finally! What the hell took you guys so long?"

John just sort of stared at him, and Rodney's face went slack, color blooming across his face and down his throat.

"Ah. Yes. This was. Sorry." He reached out for a crumpled sheet and jerked it up clumsily over Cadman's hips.

"I guess it's lucky that I decided to run the recon alone, huh?" John said slowly. He still felt like he'd been punched in the head, but he was shaking it off.

"Yes, lucky me. Look. This was a one time thing. I mean, she thought—we thought there was torture ahead and I'm sure she'd never do this. I mean, ordinarily, she's very professional. For a tap-dancing explosives expert who dabbles in Ancient programming. You won't tell Carson, will you?"

"Hey," Cadman said. Her voice sounded broken, but still annoyed. "I broke up with Carson a month ago. Do you think I would have done this with you if I was still with him?"

Rodney, still naked, looked first surprised and then peevish.

"Well. Yes. After all, we were in a dire situation and. Anyway, you said I owed you one!"

John threw his hands up.

"Wait. I've got an idea. Why don't you two get dressed so that we can radio the _Daedalus_ and get the hell out of here before the Nez're-al show up and I have to shoot somebody."

"Good plan," Rodney said nervously, tugging up his boxers. Cadman kept her head down while she pulled her underwear on under her sheet. She was trying to reach for her bra when Rodney picked it up and handed it to her, still blushing.

When they were finally dressed, John radioed back that he had them, and tried to write the pounding in his head off as shock, nothing more. The queasy feeling in his stomach certainly wasn't frustrated desire, and there had been nothing hot about Cadman's total sexual abandon, the smell of sex, Rodney on his knees, the curve of Rodney's ass, Rodney's hair sweat-matted at his temples and ruffled in the back, Rodney with Cadman's white legs over his shoulders, Rodney.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> * That man is worthless who knows how to receive a favor, but not how to return one.


End file.
